villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Clarence Boddicker
Clarence Boddicker is the secondary antagonist of the 1987 sci-fi film RoboCop. He is a notorious mass-murdering crime lord who also appears as a hired employee and personal hitman of OCP senior vice president Dick Jones. In addition, he was a sadistic psychopath whose criminal record was quite lengthy and included charges of rape, grand theft, and murder. He is also responsible for the creating of RoboCop by OCP after he brutally gunned down Officer Alex Murphy and leading his wife Ellen and his son James to move to a new home. He was portrayed by , who played Thomas Perry in Dead Poets Society, Reginald Albert "Red" Forman in That '70s Show, and Gene in Regular Show. Personality Clarence is advantageous of the future corrupt Detroit, Michigan police force and becomes a shameless cop-killer and a sadistic criminal, where he went on a bloody citywide rampage where he robbed banks and caused misery for anyone that got in his way. Boddicker was also a hired employee-turned-personal hitman of the corrupt businessman Dick Jones, who owns the police force. He is also a vituperative and traitorous man with a snide voice and particular hatred for the police, and has assembled a rough band of equally sadistic thugs like Joe Cox, Emil Antonowsky, Leon Nash, Steve Mihn, Dougy, Bobby to do his bidding for the corrupt and powerful people whom he associates with; which also makes him a ruthless crime lord as well. In a sharp contrast to his own savagery in which he has no qualms about dishing it upon others, Boddicker is a coward perfectly willing to do or say anything to save his own life when the savagery is on him, including setting up his own partners into a deathtrap. Clarence also often snorted alcohol to get a buzz, something never before seen in film. Boddicker was also extremely profane, blasphemous, and foul-mouthed, normally bringing profanity into every sentence he could muster. According to this rap sheet halfway in the film, he is a prime suspect for multiple rapes, drug trafficking, and possession, as well as murders of at least 32 officers, a number of whom he subjected to torture via firearms. Biography ''RoboCop'' Clarence was first mentioned in the news as "unofficial crime lord of Old Detroit", along with his unsavory record of murdering 31 police officers and is at large. In the news, officer Frank Frederickson was critically wounded by Clarence but barely managed to survive. Frederickson identified Clarence before the critically wounded police officer was taken to hospital. In spite of doctors' efforts and the prayer from the anchorman, Frederickson later died in the hospital, making Frederickson Clarence's 32nd police victim. Clarence and his thugs made physical appearance when they were fleeing from a bank robbery, with Clarence raging at one of his henchmen for accidentally burning the money, only to have two police officers chasing them (these two officers would continue chasing them throughout the movie). Clarence and his men engage the two police officers in a shootout, and the criminals manage to escape by throwing the thug Clarence had argued with before at the police car. Following them to an old steel mill in sector 3D, Alex Murphy, one of the two police officers, boldly tries to take on the gang, only to be ambushed. Then Clarence and his group subject him to a brief but very agonizing torture, in which Murphy is partially mutilated alive with a firearm and then brutally gunned down to death. Alex Murphy's corpse is reused by OCP to undergo heavy surgery and become the cyborg "RoboCop", and upon discovering the truth (he went to search about his past self in which Murphy ended up feeling more loss than gain) about his human past, RoboCop becomes intent on bringing Boddicker and his men to justice by any means necessary. While RoboCop was tracking down and apprehending two of his minions (Emil and Leon), Clarence tracked down and tortured Bob Morton, an OCP executive involved in RoboCop project that recreated Murphy as a cyborg, to death as requested by Dick Jones who was irate about RoboCop project and Morton's quick ascension. In the next scene, RoboCop manages to corner Clarence while he was dealing with another crime lord in a narcotic factory named Sal, forcing that kingpin into partnership with him. A huge shootout ensued, with RoboCop fatally gunning down anyone who puts up a fight. When smoke is cleared Clarence and RoboCop were the only two men left standing. It didn't take long for RoboCop to catch up to Clarence, and after receiving some raw physical 'Miranda Rights' from the wrathful cyborg Clarence, now clearly fearing for his life, cowardly admits to being hired by Dick Jones in order to save himself. But RoboCop, still his anger unabated, began crushing Clarence's jaw and snuffing the criminal out of his life until the cyborg's Directive 3 programming (to uphold the law) compelled RoboCop to spare Clarence's life. Clarence was taken to police shortly thereafter. However, RoboCop underestimates not only how well-connected Clarence Boddicker is with the monopolistic OCP, but also the power that organization has over him, as Clarence is quickly freed from prison by Dick Jones, and when RoboCop attempts to arrest the latter, his system shuts down, and he is nearly killed by ED-209 and Lieutenant Hedgecock the Detroit SWAT Leader turned traitor and is narrowly rescued by Officer Anne Lewis who has been informed of Lt. Hedgecock's betrayal by Kaplan. Clarence meets with Dick Jones after he is released from prison, and Jones berates Clarence for blurting out their relation to RoboCop. Clarence defends himself by stating that he had no choice as RoboCop was about to kill him. Jones once again berates Clarence that RoboCop is a cyborg with ability to record everything Clarence confessed. Clarence angrily refuses to deal with RoboCop again and tells Jones to deal with his own mess in which OCP made. However, Dick goads Clarence by telling him of how he could profit from the construction of Delta City. Clarence, enticed with future profits, once again agrees to serve Jones. But Clarence demands Jones more powerful military weaponry, which Jones issues to Clarence with a tracking device as a bonus. Clarence rounds up his surviving gang members once more, making them familiarize with their new arsenals issued by Jones, all the while causing chaos during the police's strike. Death After causing enough destruction and anarchy, Clarence directed his gang to hunt down RoboCop at old steel mill. Clarence, aware of the risk he and his gang were taking on, instructs them to just kill RoboCop and not to pull anything fancy. They chase RoboCop down to an old steel mill, combating him with anti-tank cannons. Clarence attempted to sandwich RoboCop by circling around the site on the service road, with Emil coming from opposite side with his van. However, RoboCop manages to eliminate the gang one by one (this time for good): Joe was the first to be taken down. Emil's body began to horribly melt away as he was doused with toxic sludge during his attempt to kill the cyborg, only for RoboCop to lure Emil smashing into toxic container. Clarence, oblivious to what happened to Emil, drove on his car with his plan to corner RoboCop, but officer Lewis intercepted and chased him closely behind. Solely focused on losing pursuing Lewis, Clarence fails to see Emil limping his way onto the open road and ends up running over Emil, with Emil's blood and bodily fluids literally splattering onto Clarence's windshield. Clarence loses control of his car which leapt over a mound of scrap and came down roof first in a shallow drainage canal. When Lewis pulled up and dismounts from her police car to investigate, he ambushes her, wounding her badly. As Clarence was about to make Lewis his 33rd victim, RoboCop stops him. Clarence, seeing Leon, his last surviving minion on top who is making his way to the crane, feigns surrender. But RoboCop reveals to Clarence that he won't even bother arresting him, once again frightening the crime lord. However, Leon Nash, after taking control of a crane, manages to drop several tons of steel on RoboCop before being blown up by Officer Lewis using Clarence's own anti-tank rifle. Seeing RoboCop still being incapacitated, Clarence takes a length of jagged metal and attacks RoboCop, then plunging the bar through his breastplate. Leaning in for the kill, he gets too close to RoboCop and the cyborg lunges, stabbing him through the neck with his data spike. The wound severs his jugular vein, causing powerful spurts of blood to come shooting forth in time with Clarence's elevated heartbeat, which reduces in intensity as Clarence falls into the rust filled waters and dies, technically avenging Frank Frederickson and other 31 police officers he brutally killed. ''RoboCop: The Animated Series'' Clarence Boddicker appears as a minor antagonist in Animated TV series RoboCop: The Animated Series. He appears in the opening sequence of every episode of the TV series. As in the film, he is the one who "killed" Alex Murphy, causing him to be turned into RoboCop. He is also the primary antagonist of the last episode of the show, and therefore the final antagonist of the series. Gallery ClarenceMeetsMurphy.jpg|Clarence meets Murphy in the steel mill. ClarenceBoddickerTorture.jpg|Clarence blows off Murphy's hand. ClarenceShootsMurphy.jpg|Clarence shoots Murphy in the head. ClarenceBoddickerSilencer.jpg|Clarence holding Bob Morton at gun point. ClarenceBoddickerGrenade.jpg|Clarence plants a grenade in Morton's home after incapacitating him. ClarenceBeatenUp.jpg|RoboCop brutally interrogates Clarence in the narcotic factory. ClarenceBoddickerArrested.png|RoboCop bringing an arrested Clarence to the police department. Clarence&DickJones.jpg|Clarence meeting Dick Jones at OCP headquarters. ClarenceCobraRifle.jpg|Clarence tests his Cobra Assault Cannon out on Joe Cox's new car. ClarenceBoddickerDeath.jpg|Clarence dies of blood loss after getting stabbed in the neck. cb1.png|Clarence Boddicker in the animated series. Trivia *Director Paul Verhoeven commented that the inspiration for Clarence's glasses came from Heinrich Himmler. Navigation Category:Crime Lord Category:Anarchist Category:RoboCop Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Rapists Category:Terrorists Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Right-Hand Category:Drug Dealers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Archenemy Category:Leader Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Perverts Category:Delusional Category:Mongers Category:Deceased Category:Provoker Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Pawns Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Deal Makers Category:Murderer Category:Wrathful Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:Abusers Category:Greedy Category:Thief Category:Sophisticated Category:Fighters Category:Opportunists Category:Control Freaks Category:Brutes Category:Thugs Category:Cowards Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Vandals